<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Past Will Haunt Us by SilverWhisperer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147094">The Past Will Haunt Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhisperer/pseuds/SilverWhisperer'>SilverWhisperer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, gabriel isn't a monster he's just an idiot, master fu isn't good, mom nathalie, nathalie is marinette's mother, nathalie was ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhisperer/pseuds/SilverWhisperer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst day in Ladybug's life was when Chat Noir died.</p><p>When her husband dies, Nathalie gives up her daughter and leaves Paris. Ten years later she returns and becomes Gabriel Agreste's assistant, but when his wife dies, Nathalie sees an opportunity to get revenge on the man who worked her husband to death and stop him from hurting anyone else, especially not her kids</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is going to be a lot more angsty than my last three stories but I wanted to write it anyway. You're in for a ride. Get the napkins ready. There will be a happy ending though. Let me know what you think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst day in Ladybug’s life was the day Chat Noir died.</p><p>Nathalie ripped the earrings out of her ears and threw them and the ring at Master Fu’s feet. </p><p>“Is this what you wanted?” she shouted, tears streaming down her face. She was so angry the cries of her daughter didn’t register in her head. “I told you he was sick! I told you not to bother us. The miraculous was broken. He’s dead because of you!”</p><p>“He knew what his duty was when he accepted the ring,” Master Fu said, his eyes cold. “He should have been able to handle it.”	</p><p>“He had cancer! It wasn’t some cold. You worked him to death.”</p><p>“One man for the sake of hundreds. It’s an easy choice.”</p><p>Nathalie shook her head in disgust. “We were just sacrifices to you. Pawns.” Her eyes hardened. “Come near me or my daughter again and I will kill you.”</p><p>She ran out of the apartment, still cradling her newborn daughter in her arms. She ran and ran and ran until she was in the park. She fell onto one of the benches and tried to soothe the baby. The little girl had been crying ever since her father’s death. It was as if she knew she’d never see him again.</p><p>“Do you need some help?” a small Asian woman asked. A large man stood next to her.</p><p>Nathalie let her take the baby, too tired to resist the offer for help. Somehow the woman managed to soothe her and she fell asleep.</p><p>“Such a cute little girl,” the man said. “What’s her name?”</p><p>“Marinette,” Nathalie said. “Her father picked it out for her.” He’d been so excited to tell her the name he’d chosen, so excited Nathalie had loved it immediately.</p><p>“Where is he?” the woman asked looking around.</p><p>“Dead,” Nathalie said, barely managing to hold back the tears. “He’s dead.”</p><p>“Oh,” the woman said. </p><p>Nathalie reached for her daughter. “I should be going now.”</p><p>She didn’t say anything and walked back to the apartment.</p><p>******</p><p>The days blurred together. Marinette wouldn’t stop crying. She had never cried so much before. Nathalie tried to feed her and keep her hydrated but the crying made her throw up everything. There was only one time Marinette stopped crying long enough to be fed and that was when they met Sabine and Tom at the park. They were bakers, good bakers, and sometimes those croissants they brought her was all Nathalie ate for the day. Trying to take care of Marinette left her with no energy to take care of herself.</p><p>“I can’t do it any longer,” Nathalie said to Sabine one afternoon while Tom played with Marinette. “I can hardly take care of myself. I’m afraid that if Marinette stays with me…”</p><p>“The grieving process lasts about two years,” Sabine said, taking Nathalie’s hand. “It may feel bad now but it will pass eventually.”</p><p>“But how long would that take,” Nathalie asked. She watched as Tom tickled Marinette’s tummy. She laughed. She actually laughed. Nathalie hadn’t been able to make her daughter laugh since… since he died. “Would you be willing to take her?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Nathalie held her head in her hands. “I can’t take care of the both of us. She’s miserable with me. Blake was better at this than I am. I can’t even get her to eat. I don’t want her to suffer because I’m a failure as a mother.”</p><p>“You’re not a failure,” Sabine said. “You love her. It’s just a difficult time.”</p><p>Nathalie turned to the other woman. “Would you really be so opposed to taking her in?”</p><p>Sabine sighed. “That’s not the problem. We’ve wanted a child for years. Having one now wouldn’t be a problem but I don’t want to take a child away from their mother.”</p><p>“It’s for the best.”</p><p>“No, it isn’t.”</p><p>Tears streamed down Nathalie’s face. “I can’t handle this. I can’t get her to eat. She’s crying all the time. I haven’t slept in days. I can’t make her laugh. I can’t make her smile. I can’t soothe her. It’s been months. She’s miserable with me but with you two,” Marinette laughed, the sound piercing Nathalie’s heart, “she’s so much happier.”</p><p>“It will get better,” Sabine said.</p><p>“No it won’t.”</p><p>Then Nathalie did the most cowardly thing she’d ever done in her life. She ran and ran and ran and ran until her chest hurt and her lungs burned. She went back to the apartment, threw some essentials into a small bag then took a train as far away as she could, never looking back, leaving both halves of her heart behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10 years later</p><p> </p><p>What was she doing here? It had been ten years. Why had she come back?</p><p>Nathalie threw her single bag over her shoulder and strolled down the street. Everything was different and yet so familiar. Somehow she ended up at the cemetery where Blake had been buried more than a decade before. She sat on the old cracking cement. </p><p>“Did you miss me?” she asked. She could feel it, his questions, his judgement. Where was our daughter? What did you do? How could you just run away? You're supposed to be the hero of Paris and yet you ran from something most people can manage? In the end it was too much and she left, unable to bear staying there any longer.</p><p>She kept walking, passing the old park she used to go to. That’s when she glimpsed them, the bakers and a small black haired blue eyed girl. She and her mother rode the merry-go-round and when it stopped, her father picked her off the pick horse and threw her into the air making her laugh and her mother playfully slap his arm. </p><p>Nathalie froze, watching the scene, imagining what it would have been like to—</p><p>She shook her head. The past was the past. There was no use thinking of what could have been.</p><p>She kept walking and walking and walking until her feet hurt, her toes ached, her shoulders throbbed. She sat on a bench and rested her bag next to her. Why had she come back? Ten years of roaming the world. She’d been on every continent and learned five languages. What had brought her back to Paris? It wasn’t home anymore.</p><p>“Ice cream?” </p><p>Nathalie looked up and saw a man holding out an ice cream cone to her. Behind him was an ice cream cart.</p><p>“I’m fine,” she said.</p><p>“You can’t lie to me, mademoiselle,” the man said with a smile. “I know sadness when I see it. Take it. It’s on the house.”</p><p>Nathalie gingerly took the ice cream cone from him. “Thank you,” she said.</p><p>“This isn’t just any ice cream,” the man said. “The colors represent the person you’ll fall in love with.”</p><p>“I don’t—” Nathalie took a better look at the colors, the white, the red and the orange with purple sprinkles. Tears came to her eyes. “This… these were the colors on Blake’s favorite shirt.”</p><p>The man looked panicked. “I’m sorry?”</p><p>“My husband. He’s dead,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“I can change it.”</p><p>“No,” Nathalie said. She forced on a smile. “He would have loved this. Red was always his favorite color. That was something we’d both agreed on.”</p><p>The man gave her a small, sad smile. “I’ll give you some time alone.”</p><p>Nathalie didn’t reply. She tasted the ice cream. Blake would have loved it so much. It had been ten years since his death but the pain had never lessened. Blake. She missed him but he’d hate her. He’d never want to see her again if he knew she’d abandoned their daughter. She should have been stronger. She was a weak coward. Everyone had already forgotten about Ladybug. The hero only existed in her dreams. Maybe she’d never been a hero. Maybe she’d just been pretending.</p><p>She finished her ice cream, grabbed her bag and kept walking and walking.</p><p>“We’ll never make it in time,” she heard someone said.</p><p>A car had been pushed to the side of the road. A woman and a young blond boy around ten stood to the side while a well-dressed man in red pants threw open the bonnet of the car. Smoke came out.</p><p>“Father, let’s just call a taxi,” the boy said. He looked to be about ten years old.</p><p>“Gabe, we’re late enough as it is,” the woman said.</p><p>Nathalie had a rule about never involving herself with other people but she also had a rule about punctuality. That second rule was why she walked over. </p><p>“Need some help?” she asked.</p><p>The man took her in with one look, her jeans and sweater, her worn yet sturdy shoes, the single bag over her shoulder. Compared to the three of them she was horribly under-dressed. Blake would have liked the man's striped tie. Nathalie would have burned it while he was sleeping. The man himself towered over her, his broad shoulders blocking Nathalie from seeing the small woman behind him. She wasn't big herself but she also wasn't easily intimidated by a man's size. Puberty had been good to Blake and Nathalie had yet to meet someone with a chest as nice as his. This man came close but no one could be better than Blake.</p><p>“I can handle it,” he said.</p><p>He could not handle it. She doubted that man’s hand had ever touched grease before in his life. She rested her bag on the sidewalk, pushed her sleeves up to her elbows and went over.</p><p>“I said—”</p><p>“Excuse me,” she said, pushing him away. She saw what the problem was immediately. “Do you have supplies in the trunk?” The man nodded. She found the coolant and emptied the bottle into the empty reservoir then grabbed the wrench and made a few adjustments under the hood. “Turn it on,” she said. He turned the key. The car didn’t start. She made a few more adjustments. “Try again.” This time the engine roared to life.</p><p>“Wow, you’re so good at that,” the boy said with a big grin on his face.</p><p>Nathalie nodded to him while wiping her hand on a wipe the mother held out to her. She grabbed her bag to leave.</p><p>“Wait,” the woman said. “We can give you a lift. Where are you going?”</p><p>“Nowhere,” Nathalie said.</p><p>That made the boy laugh. “You can’t be going nowhere,” he said. “You’re walking so you must be going somewhere.” Nathalie didn’t answer.</p><p>“Thanks for the help,” the man said, pulling out his wallet. </p><p>“I don’t want your money,” Nathalie said.</p><p>The man opened his mouth again only for his phone to ring.</p><p>“I know. I’m on my way,” the man said. “What do you mean a problem with the models?” The woman handed him a tablet. He fumbled with it for a bit, growing more and more agitated. Nathalie sighed and took the tablet from him. She quickly pulled up a table with names and other information. She pointed to two rows. </p><p>“That’s your problem,” she said. She handed the tablet back to the woman and tried to leave again. The man grabbed onto the back of her sweater. He didn't let go as he continued to talk on the phone.</p><p>“Yes, we’re on our way,” he said. He shoved the phone into his pocket and looked at her. “My assistant is incompetent. You seem like you have a head on your shoulders. Fill in for her today and I’ll pay for your time and a night at a hotel. You can do as you please once the event is over.”</p><p>She could do with the extra money and she hadn’t thought about where she would be spending the night. She nodded.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” she said.</p><p>The four of them piled into the car and drove to a nearby auditorium. Nathalie sat in the front seat so the man, Gabriel Agreste (apparently he was supposed to be someone famous but she’d never cared about fashion), could give her a rundown of what was going to happen and what he needed her to do. He even had pictures of the models for her to look at. By the time they reached, Gabriel just had to show her where everything was and she was set. No one even noticed her clothing. No one questioned her once Gabriel vouched for her. Solving the clash of models was a piece of cake and within half an hour, Nathalie had the formally messy back stage working like clockwork.</p><p>Gabriel found her asleep in one of the armchairs after the show.</p><p>“Miss Sancoeur,” he said.</p><p>Nathalie jumped up. “I’m awake,” she said.</p><p>“Barely,” he said. “There’s a hotel not too far from here. I’ll take you there.”</p><p>His wife and son were already in the car, his son fast asleep with his head on his mother’s lap. Nathalie made sure to keep her eyes forward.</p><p>Gabriel pulled up in front of the hotel. “I’ll check her in and come back,” he said. His wife nodded.</p><p>Nathalie retrieved her bag from the trunk and followed him into the hotel. The receptionist booked her into a room with the promise to have dinner and breakfast sent the next morning. It was late in the night. The lobby was empty save for the receptionist and one bellboy.</p><p>Gabriel reached for his wallet and handed her some bills. “Thank you again for the help. You were very efficient.”</p><p>Nathalie nodded and shoved the money into her pocket. </p><p>“If you’re interested in a job—”</p><p>“I’m just passing through,” she said.</p><p>“Is there somewhere you need to be? Is someone waiting on you?”</p><p>She clenched her teeth. “No.”</p><p>“Then why not stay. I’ll make the salary worth your time.”</p><p>“You can’t convince me with money,” she said.</p><p>“Then with what?”</p><p>“Why are you so insistent that I work with you?”</p><p>“Because I know when I see someone that would make a good employee,” Gabriel said. He handed her his card. “Should you change your mind?” He turned to walk away.</p><p>Nathalie looked down at the card. “Mr Agreste,” she said. He turned back to face her. “How many hours a day?”</p><p>“That depends. Some days can be long. I won’t lie to you and say it will be an easy job. You will have a lot to do.”</p><p>“And can I leave when I want to?”</p><p>“I would never force you to stay beyond the mandatory two week notice,” he said.</p><p>“I refuse to work for anyone that doesn’t supply me with a personal coffee machine,” Nathalie said.</p><p>He smiled. “Well, I suppose that can be arranged. Anything to keep my employees working at optimal condition.”</p><p>“Can I ask for one more thing?” she said.</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“No questions, not about me, my history, nothing.”</p><p>“Are you a criminal?” he asked.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well then your personal life is yours and yours alone,” he said.</p><p>She blinked a few times. “I’m surprised you agreed so quickly.”</p><p>His blue eyes twinkled. “I’m an excellent judge of character. So long as you do your job and do it well, everything will be fine.”</p><p>Nathalie shoved the business card in her pocket. “I’ll call your office in the morning.” She walked to the elevator before he could say anything, wondering the whole time if she would come to regret this decision just like every other one she’d ever made in her life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Why must all these fanfic authors hurt Nathalie so much? Why can't she just be happy?</p><p>*ahem*</p><p>Anyway, let me know what you think about this origin story. And yes, her deceased husband did have the same colors as Gabriel. What can I say? Our girl has a type.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4 years later</p><p> </p><p>The sicker Mrs Agreste became, the more Mr Agreste stayed home and the more he stayed him the more Nathalie had to go between the office and his house and the more tired she got. She’d stayed in Paris for long enough. Maybe it was time to leave again. Greece was nice this time of year and she’d never been to Turkey before.</p><p>Her phone rang.</p><p>“Mr Agreste, do you need something?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes, I need you at the mansion. It’s urgent.”</p><p>There was something in his voice that made her sit up straight. </p><p>“I’m on my way,” she said. It was getting close to Adrien’s tutoring sessions anyway.</p><p>When she reached, Adrien didn’t come out to greet her like he usually did. She opened the front door and walked inside. The house normally felt quiet and cold but never this quiet and this cold.</p><p>“Mr Agreste?” Nathalie called. She didn’t find him in the kitchen or atelier. “Mr Agreste.” She decided to check the second floor. She’d been up there a few times after Mrs Agreste had fallen ill but she never lingered there. She knocked on their bedroom door. “Mr Agreste?”</p><p>“Come in,” he said.</p><p>She opened the door. Gabriel stood at the foot of the bed, his face stern but his eyes red. Emilie lay motionless on the bed, sleeping.</p><p>“Sir? Is there something wrong?” Nathalie asked.</p><p>“Emilie, she… she...” He held his face in his hands. “She’s gone.”</p><p>“What—what do you mean gone?” she asked.</p><p>Gabriel didn’t say anything for a few moments. He took a few deep breaths then lowered his hands and turned to face her, eyes red, tear stains on his cheeks. Nathalie had the urge to put her arms around him and tell him things will be fine, but they didn’t have that kind of relationship and she didn’t want to lie to him. </p><p>“Nathalie, what I am about to tell you must never leave this room,” he said.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>He reached into his pocket and held out his hand. In it were a pin and a brooch. Nathalie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“No,” she whispered.</p><p>His eyes widened. “You know what these are?”</p><p>“You… where did you get those?”</p><p>Gabriel grabbed her shoulders. “You have to tell me everything you know.”</p><p>Nathalie shook her head, too afraid to utter a word. </p><p>“Tell me!” he yelled.</p><p>“No!” Nathalie shouted. “Get rid of them! Throw them away! If you don’t… if you don’t…” She stumbled backwards. Gabriel pulled her to his chest. She tried to pull away. He didn’t loosen his grip on her. Whether it was for his sake of hers, she didn’t know. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they stood like that for a few minutes, then he pulled away a little, just enough so he could look down at her face.</p><p>“Nathalie, I know I promised not to ask about you or your past but,” his hand clenched around the miraculouses. “If you know anything about these, please tell me.”</p><p>“It won’t bring her back,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“Please, Nathalie, tell me more about them.”</p><p>Those eyes, those desperate eyes, she’d seen them in the mirror so many times. She turned her head. </p><p>“Sir, can’t you just forget about them?” she asked.</p><p>“My wife is dead!” he shouted. “She’s dead and I want to know why. Did these… did these kill her?”</p><p>Nathalie slowly took the two miraculouses from his hand. She held them up to the light. “This one is broken,” she said, holding out the peacock one.</p><p>“Broken? How?” he asked.</p><p>Nathalie glanced at the woman in the bed. “Only she would know.” An image of a little Asian man came to mind. She clenched her teeth. “No. There’s someone else who would know.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“More importantly, where’s Adrien?”</p><p>“Emilie sent him to Chloe’s on a play date. I think she knew her time was up,” Gabriel said. Nathalie thought fourteen was a little old for a playdate but she didn’t say anything. It wasn’t her place.</p><p>“What should we tell him?”</p><p>“Hold on.” He retrieved a small notebook from the bed. “Emilie gave this to me. She said to follow the instructions.”</p><p>Nathalie stood next to him so she could see. </p><p>“The first step is to take her to the atelier and press the buttons in the painting?” she said.</p><p>“Let’s trust her for now,” he said. He handed Nathalie the notebook, lifted Emilie’s body and they went down to the atelier. Nathalie looked at the sketch then at the painting hanging behind Gabriel’s computer. She pressed the buttons. The floor sunk beneath them. </p><p>“What is this place?” Nathalie asked.</p><p>They were in some sort of mausoleum. A long bridge stretched out before them and at the very end was a glass coffin surrounded by plants. Light shone in from the window above. They walked towards it, mesmerized. They stopped in front of the coffin.</p><p>Nathalie looked at the book. “It says to place her inside. It would preserve her body in case there’s a way to bring her back.”</p><p>“Bring her back? She’s dead,” Gabriel said, placing his wife’s body into the coffin.</p><p>“There’s a way to bring her back?” Nathalie asked. Did that mean… Blake. She’d given up too soon. She flipped through the pages. “There’s something here about the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses giving the wearer a wish.” She snapped the book shut. “If that was true I would have known.” She'd had them both. She'd combined them before. Tikki and Plagg never mentioned anything like that.</p><p>Gabriel spun around to face her. “How would you have known?”</p><p>Nathalie clenched the miraculouses in her hand. “Sir, you promised you can keep a secret.”</p><p>He gave her a small smile. “I think I owe you much more than just that but yes, I promise.”</p><p>She took a breath then looked at him. “I was Ladybug fifteen years ago and my husband was Chat Noir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but I don't know how to fix it. Let me know what you think</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel’s eyes widened. “You were married.”</p><p>“Sir, I think you’re focusing on the wrong detail,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“You look good for your age. I thought you were younger.”</p><p>“Again Sir. Wrong detail.”</p><p>“Oh, right. You were Ladybug? She and Chat Noir disappeared so long ago.”</p><p>Nathalie nodded. “We stopped when we found out I was pregnant. It didn’t feel right to put ourselves at risk any longer but,” she sighed, “the hero instinct was too strong. We fought together as long as we could then we got the news Blake had cancer. I found out after that his ring had broken and the wounds on the miraculous became his wounds. He died just three months after our daughter was born.” It was strange saying those words. It felt as if she was talking about someone else. There were no tears this time, just a slight ache in her chest, as if there was something missing.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said. “What happened to the child?”</p><p>That… that guilt still had yet to fade. She couldn’t look at him while she spoke.</p><p>“I couldn’t take care of her. There was a couple who used to help me sometimes. They weren’t able to have children. I… I ran away. I just gave her to them and ran and that day we met, that was the first day I’d been back in Paris in ten years,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“She must be around Adrien’s age,” Gabriel said. “Do you know how she’s doing?”</p><p>“I saw her a few years ago. She looked happy. I don’t go back there anymore.” Nathalie forced on a small smile. “It’s a pity. Her parents are amazing bakers.”</p><p>“Do you regret giving her up?”</p><p>“No. Blake would have hated me for doing that, but she wouldn’t have been happy with me.” She laughed drily. “I couldn’t get her to smile, eat or sleep. She resisted everything I tried to do. I couldn’t keep her. I’m not good with people, especially not babies, but Blake wanted a daughter so badly I gave in. We could have done it, we could have managed together, but I couldn’t do it alone. I can’t be the person she needed. My name means Heartless for a reason.”</p><p>He looked like he wanted to ask more questions but when he saw the expression on her face he knew now wasn’t the time.</p><p>“Is there a way to get the wish?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>“If there is I don’t know how to get it,” Nathalie said. “I’ve worn both miraculouses before but Plagg and Tiki never mentioned it.” She looked down at the miraculouses in her hand. “Let’s ask them.” She pinned both the brooch and the pin to her sweater. Two kwamis came out.</p><p>“Miss Nathalie!” Duusuu shouted, flying around her.</p><p>“You really grew up,” Nooroo said. </p><p>"You look so pretty!”</p><p>“Where’s Blake and Plagg and Tikkit? He said you were going to have a daughter. What name did you decide on? Is she around here?”</p><p>“He died and I gave Marinette away years ago,” Nathalie said. </p><p>“What?” the kwamis shouted. </p><p>“That’s not what I want to ask. Is there a way to get a wish?”</p><p>They thought about it. </p><p>“Well, there might be,” Nooroo said. “But it could only be the ladybug and cat miraculouses. They’re the most powerful.”</p><p>“And they have to be charged,” Duusuu said.</p><p>“Charged?” Nathalie asked.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Gabriel said, waving his hands. “What’s going on? What are these things?”</p><p>“I’m not a thing. I’m Duusuu,” Duusuu said. “You must be Mr Gabriel. I’ve seen you around before but Miss Emilie made us stay quiet.”</p><p>“So Emilie was your holder,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“Yes,” Nooroo said. “Master Fu told her to give one to Mr Gabriel but she used us together.”</p><p>“Is that how the peacock miraculous broke?” Nathalie whispered.</p><p>“I don’t know about that,” Nooroo said.</p><p>Duusuu continued to zip around Gabriel who was beginning to look dizzy. He turned to Nathalie, his eyes wide.</p><p>“I have no idea what’s going on,” he said.</p><p>******</p><p>After some coffee and a bit of explaining about the miraculouses later, Gabriel finally seemed to be getting a handle on what was going on.</p><p>“Why would my wife be using miraculouses?” Gabriel asked. “She’s dead now because of those things.” He shot the items on the coffee table a glare.</p><p>“We were being heroes,” Duusuu chirped.</p><p>“Master Fu can be very persuasive when he wants to be,” Nathalie said.</p><p>“Heroes? Then why wouldn’t I know?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>“She mainly used Duusuu’s ability to create sentimonsters that were invisible to most people. They probably just thought they were saved by luck,” Nooroo said.</p><p>“I can’t believe that old man is still giving these things out,” Nathalie said, also glaring at the miraculouses. “Blake died because of him.”</p><p>“Does that mean that if we find him, we may be able to get a wish and prevent someone else from dying?” Gabriel asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Nathalie said. “He has a box with other miracuolouses.”</p><p>“There are more than four?”</p><p>“There are more than four in a box and more than one box in existence,” Nooroo said.</p><p>“We just need to get that box from him, then no one else will have to suffer,” Nathalie said. Gabriel nodded. She took the peacock miraculous and pinned it to her sweater. “I’ll use this one. You take the butterfly. We’ll need to draw him out of hiding.”</p><p>Gabriel grabbed her hand. “You said the wounds on the miraculous become your wounds. Emilie died because of these. Are you sure you want to use it?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nathalie said. “This is personal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gabriel is definitely not the brains of the outfit. Nathalie is such a tortured character. Now imagine how Plagg would feel knowing that Blake is dead and Nathalie is right there in the house looking so dead compared to when they'd first met when she was a teen and not being able to talk to her. Your welcome for the pain</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I should probably mention that this won't be updated daily but I'll try to update as often as possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>